


“Why don’t you wanna pay attention to me, daddy?”

by ImagineRedwood



Series: Seven Days of Daddy: Sons [3]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Teasing, bratty, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: From my Seven Days of Daddy series I do on my Tumblr. The story contains 18+ consenting adults.





	“Why don’t you wanna pay attention to me, daddy?”

“Kozik…”

You whined his name one more time but he still wasn’t listening, his brow furrowed as he watched the screen, his fingers rapidly hitting buttons on his controller.

“Kozik come on, I’m bored.”

“Grab a controller.”

“I don’t wanna play anymore. We’ve been sitting here for 3 hours. I wanna do something else.”

He remained quiet again and your bottom lip jutted out even further, your fists softly hitting the bed you were sitting on. You knew you were acting childish but he’d been ignoring you practically all day and you were growing impatient. You’d tried everything in the book short of getting naked and you knew you were gonna have to use the big guns.

With a smirk, you sat up on your knees and pulled your panties down, throwing them to the floor before crawling up behind Kozik. You placed your arms over his shoulders and slowly began to press tender kisses to the side of his neck. You could feel him tense slightly with your affection and you grinned against his neck, your hands sliding down his chest and shoulders.

“Why don’t you wanna pay attention to me, daddy?”

He said nothing and kept playing, trying to keep his composure and not crumble under your touch and sultry voice but you felt him shudder and it only egged you on. You rubbed your hands over his chest a little more firmly, your hands drifting over to the tops of his arms, feeling the muscles beneath your fingers.

“You’re so strong,”

“Babydoll, just give me 10 more minutes and then we can do whatever you want. I promise.”

You said nothing in response, just kept running your hands over him, your lips kissing along the back of his neck. You made you’re way up to his ear and kissed the shell of it before grasping onto it with your teeth and tugging. He let out a quiet gasp followed by a growl, trying to keep playing his game. You reached forward though and slid your hands down his tummy u till they were resting on the growing tent that was in his boxers. With a gentle hand, you rubbed him up and down, giving a squeeze every now and then. You could feel him growing in your hand, a throb pulsing through him as you pressed a wet kiss to his neck again, your tongue snaking out to lick against his warm skin.

He swallowed dryly starting to lose his composure. The feeling of your hand and your mouth began to flood his mind as you nipped at his shoulder, he couldn’t help but crave the feeling of your hot mouth around him. Few things got him as hard as thinking about you taking him in your mouth. He growled as he died in the game, restarting at the last checkpoint. He refused to let you win this. You already had though and you grabbed his hand, pulling it to the side and sticking up up your nightshirt. He snapped his eyes over to you as he felt your bare mound and hit the pause button. He turned around quickly and faced you a grin on his face as you locked eyes.

“Are you done with your game daddy?”

“Yes babe, I’m done. Let’s do what you wanna do now.”

His grin widened and he started to crawl over you, his hand reaching for you but you jumped from the bed quickly, a big smile as you picked up your panties and began to slid them back on. Kozik looked at you with confusion, his mouth hanging open slightly.

“What are you doing? I thought you wanted me?”

You nodded enthusiastically, your panties on again.

“I do. I wanna go make some cupcakes.”

A squeak left your lips as he reached for you and roughly pulled you back into the bed, laying his upper body on you to hold you in place.

“We can make the cupcakes in a little bit. Right now,”

He grabbed onto your knees and spread your legs, his fingers already pulling at your panties.

“I’m gonna have some fun with my pretty little Babydoll. Teach her what happens when she teases daddy.”

“Then we can make cupcakes?”

“Yes baby, then we can make all the cupcakes.”


End file.
